


Lost Mornings

by silencedancer



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison Ivy misses mornings with Harley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a drabble community. Prompt was Morning.

There were mornings in which Pamela Isley would wake up at dawn and watch her sometime partner in crime sleeping beside her. She knew that these moments would be precious and rare for Harley always went back to that abusive asshole.

That's why this morning Pamela refused to open her eyes as the sun that gave life to her children rose. She knew that all she would see beside her was an empty spot, once occupied by a girl who Pamela desperately wanted to save from that man.

Unfortunately, Harley Quinn always went back to the Joker in the end.


End file.
